LeRoy Berry
LeRoy Berry is one of Rachel's dads, along with his partner Hiram. He first appeared in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. His name is revealed in the book, Glee: The Beginning. He is portrayed by Brian Stokes Mitchell. Biography After LeRoy and Hiram decided to have a child through a surrogate, they mixed their sperm together by using a turkey baster in order to create a child and paid Shelby Corcoran to be a surrogate mother to Rachel. As Rachel grew up, LeRoy and Hiram spoiled her in the arts. LeRoy seems to display a tendency to being a diva which is probably where Rachel obtained the trait. LeRoy also creates the plan to break-up Rachel and Finn, which, like Rachel's plans, doesn't work the way he expected. S1= Pilot LeRoy is mentioned by Rachel and is seen in photographs inside her locker. Wheels He is once again mentioned by Rachel. Mattress He is mentioned along with his partner by Rachel. The Power of Madonna He is mentioned when Jesse wants to "do it" with Rachel. Rachel agrees to do it on the day that her dads are at the opera. Dream On It is revealed that he and Hiram won't let Shelby see Rachel until she is 18. Theatricality Neither he nor Hiram can sew, so the dress Rachel wore had stuffed bears and other beanie toys stapled on. Earlier, after Hiram and LeRoy heard from Rachel about her finding out Shelby was her birth mother, they moved Rachel's therapist to the guest bedroom. He and Hiram used to give Rachel water whenever she was sad. Because of this, Rachel was never sure whether she was sad or just thirsty. |-| S3= Heart LeRoy and Hiram Berry make their first official appearance in Heart. They find out about Rachel's engagement to Finn Hudson, and host a family dinner with the Hudson-Hummel's in the hopes that Rachel will rethink her marriage, while pretending to be supportive of it. They also sing You're the Top with the Hudson-Hummel's watching them. On My Way LeRoy and his partner Hiram are in the audience to support Rachel as the New Directions compete at the Regionals. They both appear proud and tearful at their daughter's performance. They are also ecstatic that New Directions win first place. Hiram, LeRoy, Burt and Carole try to decide how to deal with the imminent wedding plans of Rachel and Finn since neither one of them approve. Hiram comes up with a couple of over-the-top plans, but LeRoy appears unimpressed. Choke Finn tells Joe that Hiram and LeRoy are trying to build Rachel up again after her NYADA-audition by doing something called "Sitting Shiva." Rachel also mentions to Kurt that she and her dads were trolling the NYADA chat rooms. Goodbye Although he remains unseen, it's certain that both him and Hiram were at the graduation ceremony cheering on Rachel as she received her diploma. Later on, Finn sends Rachel to New York so that she can meet him and Hiram there. |-| S4= The New Rachel Rachel mentions that while she loves New York, she misses LeRoy and Hiram. Glee, Actually Once again, remaining unseen, Rachel mentions that she misses spending Christmas with her two dads as she converses with Kurt in their apartment. |-| S5= Frenemies Santana briefly mentions he and Hiram saying that she is just as good as Rachel, even with all her singing and dancing lessons and her gay Broadway dads. |-| S6= Loser Like Me After Rachel comes home from LA, LeRoy visits her in her bedroom and tells her the sad news that he is getting divorced with Hiram. He also mentions that he put the house up for sale. He later organizes an intervention together with Blaine, Sam and Will to face Rachel with the reality. they watch 'That's So Rachel' together and try to make Rachel feel better about herself. Relationships Hiram Berry The details about how and why LeRoy and Hiram met and fell in love are revealed in Heart. They performed in a play together. According to Rachel, their relationship is one of true love that she is the result of. The two appear to be very different from one another, but they have both proven to be loving and supportive parents to Rachel, aiding her in her ambitions to become a star. Songs Duets Season Three: YoureTheTop!!.jpg|You're the Top (Hiram) (Heart)|link=You're the Top Unreleased Songs Season Three: *'Chapel of Love' by '' Dixie Cups'' (Heart) (Hiram) Appearances Trivia *According to the original Pilot script, LeRoy's name was originally Bruce. Quotes Gallery LeroyBerryGlee.png LeroyBerry-Heart.jpg Leroy-Hiram.JPG Leroy.gif Tumblr mo2dwncsEz1rjq8hko3 500.png Tumblr mo2dwncsEz1rjq8hko2 500.png Tumblr man0thsrIa1qztqiwo7 250.gif Tumblr man0thsrIa1qztqiwo6 250.gif Tumblr man0thsrIa1qztqiwo4 250.gif Tumblr man0thsrIa1qztqiwo2 250.gif Tumblr m982baqx5u1r16007o3 250.gif Tumblr m9e6nykCpg1qctfyqo5 250.gif Tumblr m9e6nykCpg1qctfyqo2 250.gif Tumblr m9e6nykCpg1qctfyqo1 250.gif tumblr mizvqvR0hH1s777rro1 250.gif leroy berry.png tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo8_250.gif Leroy-hiram001.gif Leroy-hiram002.gif Leroy-hiram003.gif Leroy-hiram004.gif Leroy-hiram005.gif Leroy-hiram006.gif Leroy-hiram007.gif Leroy-hiram008.gif Leroy-hiram009.gif Leroy-hiram010.gif Leroy-hiram011.gif Leroy-hiram012.gif Leroy-hiram013.gif Leroy-hiram014.gif Leroy-hiram015.gif Leroy-hiram016.gif Leroy-hiram017.gif Leroy-hiram018.gif Leroy-hiram019.gif Leroy-hiram020.gif Leroy-hiram021.gif Leroy-hiram022.gif Leroy-hiram023.gif Leroy-hiram024.gif Leroy-hiram025.gif Leroy-hiram026.gif Leroy-hiram027.gif Tumblr inline myhoeeHJPo1ru0sfp.gif Leroy berry.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters